Mutant Heroes Unlocking Power
by KanyaeRDemonScythe
Summary: The Girls take a journey to find their families in California. But a new enemy has had his eye on them for a while now. After taking refuge with the Teen Titans, they discover something new about themselves. THIS IS A SEQUAL. RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

It was late. Around 2 A.M on a Saturday, to be exact. Three girls on motorcycles rode on what seemed to be a never ending freeway. each one dawned a element-themed mask. Thessa, The oldest at 18, wore a water-themed mask. Ladida, The second oldest at 17, wore a flame mask. Kanyae, the youngest at 16, wore an ice mask. They were exhausted, Having traveled for six days with barely any stops and a HUGE lack of sleep.

Ladida motioned to take the next exit, and they parked in a shopping mall parking lot.

"Alright. Lets get some rest."

"Where?! In the middle of a parking lot? This was a terrible idea... We could've had The guys take us in the shellraiser and get PLENTY of sleep." Kanyae moaned and flopped her head on the handlebars of her black and red motorcycle.

"Look Kanyae, We're all tired. But Donnie took a lot of his time to make us these. He even powered them with kraang tec so we didn't have to buy any gas!" Thessa stretched her arms and yawned. "Besides, I actually don't mind sleeping on concrete. Right now, I'm desperate."

"Fine. I'll set an alarm for a quarter to five." Kanyae fiddled with her T-phone. They laid on the concrete.

But after rolling around for thirty minutes, Thessa couldn't sleep. She secretly had never slept since they left. Her mind was too busy with thoughts to rest. What the turtles were doing, if they would ever find their families... She missed Leo. Thessa missed them all. She moaned.

"I'm so tired... I just want sleep." Thessa rolled over again, and heard the slow hum of an engine get slowly louder and louder. She turned over and saw a giant group of motorcycles start driving into the parking lot they were in.

"Guys! Wake up!" Ladida and Kanyae jerked awake. "We've got company." The giant group of men surrounded them. They all wore matching uniforms. Their faces were covered by a mask that was bronze, and Each one held a gun.

"Guys, They're not human." Kanyae said with complete confidence in her voice, like she knew something no one else did.

"What's that supposed to mean? How do you know that?"

"I just... Know. I dunno." The three girls stood back-to-back, waiting in silence for them to attack.

Finally, One of them fired. The beam looked similar to a kraang gun. The girls jumped back, and Thessa hopped on her motorcycle.

"We're too outnumbered! Let's go!" Kanyae pulled her Kamas out from her boots.

"No way! We can take 'em!" Kanyae dodged another shot. Thessa rolled her eyes.

_Way to be a bad influence, Raph. _Ladida grabbed Kanyae's shoulder.

"She's right. Come on!" Kanyae reluctantly started up her motorcycle and put her Kamas back in her boots.

They revved their engines and quickly took off, leaving those guys in the dust.

But not for long, anyway. They quickly caught up on the freeway. They didn't fire, they just tried to cut them off constantly.

"How are we going to shake these guys?"

"We have no choice. Guys, attack!" Ladida grabbed her trident off her back and stabbed it into one of the robots.

Kanyae smiled, showing her rough jagged back molars. She threw her Kama which soared through the air, and sliced right into another Robot's chest. She took a sharp turn around on her bike and grabbed her weapon back.

Thessa knew she couldn't use her bow while driving. So she grabbed one of her backup daggers and used that to keep the unknown enemies back.

Getting through them was surprisingly easy. But little did they know they missed one. The one robot hung in the shadows by the very line that separated Nevada from California. It took orders from a very powerful man...

"Guys, There it is." Ladida looked ahead, towards a big sign that said, "Welcome to California"

"AUUUGGHH! I can't believe we made it!" Kanyae stood on her bike in achievement.

"Kanyae, get down and focus. We're not out of the woods yet. Those things that attacked us... We need to find out what that was all about!"

"Thessa, our first priority is finding our families! We all dreamed about Cali, that's why we're here." Right when they were about to cross the line, the one lone robot cut them off. It held a different looking gun then what the others had, that gun was bulky and honestly looked like a mixed up mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanyae could feel her heart beating fast. Something about this robot was more threatening. But how would she know?

"Guys... I.." She was engulfed in fear. It was so powerful, that Thessa and Ladida felt it too.

Out of nowhere, the robot fired at Thessa. It was so quick, and she wasn't focussed. Before Kanyae and Ladida knew it, Thessa was lying on the ground a few feet behind them."THESSA!" Ladida and Kanyae screamed simultaneously. They turned to help Thessa, but the robot shot them too.

It didn't feel long at all before the girls came to. They all sat up quickly, expecting to be captured. But the robot was no where in sight.

"... Maybe the gun was..." Thessa grabbed her chest in pain. every time she took a breath, sharp pains attacked her upper chest, where the beam that was fired must've hit.

"We have to get..." Kanyae gasped for air and shrunk down in pain after doing so.

They crawled onto their bikes.

"We need help. Lets go." Ladida motioned to go on. They started their bikes again.

They all knew very well that the hospitals wouldn't help. And they had no money. They hoped to find some sort of free help... That would actually be able to do something.

Ladida was able to ask around, and they found out about some young heroes that might be able to help them.

"Young heroes, psh. They're probably some dumb club that lives in an attic." Kanyae joked.

"Does that look like a dumb attic?" Thessa pointed at a giant building off the coast of the nearby bay.

"It's shaped like a... a T?!" Ladida shrugged.

"If they can help..." Ladida's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Kanyae got up to help her, but upon standing up too quickly, fell over too.

"C'mon guys, I can't do this on my own!" The two girls were only barely conscious. Thessa rolled her eyes and flopped off the bike. They only had enough strength to crawl to the beach.

"Please..." Thessa reached her hand out to the incoming tide. it flooded around them, and Thessa shot her hand forward, then blacked out.

Inside Titans tower, there was a commotion.

"BEAST BOOYY!" Someone yelled from behind a closed door. A green boy peeked his head into the bathroom.

"Uh, Hehehe... Yeeeaaas?"

"I've seen some low pranks of yours... But replacing the toilet water with CHEESE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He picked up the small male with ease.

"Uhm, Because well... Sorry Cyborg...?"

"Do you know how damaging that can be?!" Cyborg dropped him and handed him a bucket.

"Scrub it out. NOW!" Beast Boy ran over to the toilet in fear of being pummeled. But in the middle of doing so, an alarm went off.

"AUGH! I'M SORRY CYBORG JUST TURN IT OFF!"

"No, that's the alarm! Something's outside titans tower!" Cyborg ran out the door, and Beast Boy followed.

The rest of the teammates, Raven, Starfire, and the leader, Robin, met outside as well.

"Cyborg..." Robin looked down on the three unconscious girls. "Who are they?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, They're all right. They've been shot."

"With what? There's no wounds." Raven gently placed her hands on Ladida's chest. "Except for slight internal ones."

"I dunno what with, But I can tell. The bruising and the velocity of what hit them... The way they were weakened." Cyborg checked the monitors.

Ladida, Thessa, and Kanyae laid on tables, completely unconscious. They were hooked up to monitors and the other titans surrounded them.

"Ooh, I hope these girls will be okay." Starfire cupped her hands together in worry.

"I'm just wondering who attacked them." Robin looked Thessa over.

"Do you think it was..." The room went silent. Blank stares were flashed.

"I hope not."

"Guys! I think this one's waking up!" Beast Boy got closer to Thessa.

"...Mmm..." She stirred. Robin looked into her barely open eyes. "M... Mikey?" Thessa responded to Beast Boy's voice. He cocked his head.

"Mikey?" Thessa opened her eyes fully, and saw Beast Boy. He smiled down on her.

"Morning! Are you okay?" Thessa felt the soreness in her chest. But it was nothing compared to earlier.

"I... I guess." She slowly sat up, slightly confused by waking up to a green boy being in her face. But Thessa knew she'd seen much weirder things. "Are you guys the heroes?" Robin smiled.

"Yes, We are." Thessa smiled shyly, her eyes meeting Robin's mask. She wondered what kind of eyes were hidden behind his mask.

"I'm Thessa. These two are Ladida and Kanyae."

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." They waved kindly towards Thessa. Starfire floated towards her.

"Tell me, Who did this awful, terribly mean thing to you?"

"I... Don't know, actually. They just attacked us out of nowhere. They wore masks though..." Robin's kind smile disappeared into a dark scowl.

"Were they bronze?" Thessa nodded, confused.

"... Slade." Robin stormed out of the room without warning.

"Excuse me a moment." Cyborg sighed and followed Robin. Just then, Ladida started to wake up.

"Ugh... Wha..." She woke up with Beast boy's bright green eyes in her face. "WHAT THE-" With one arm swing, she knocked him right off his feet and into the wall.

"... Woah." Raven gaped in awe. Ladida's breathing was heavy.

"Woah, Ladida, calm down! They're here to help us!"

"No offense, but I don't think staring at me helps." Beast Boy groaned.

"What an arm... That was as strong as CYBORG'S punch!" He struggled to stand. Ladida shrugged.

"I guess I've always just been... really strong."

"No KIDDING! Remember when you lifted Raph over your head with ease?!" Thessa thought back, once again, painful memories came back.

"Who's Raph?" Raven asked.

"Another friend of ours." Kanyae started waking up.

"Kanyae, Wake up. The heroes are real, they saved us!" Kanyae rolled over.

"Nah... Maybe... I want...S...ou...s" Her mumbling was too confusing to understand.

"You'll never wake her up like that." Ladida got up and walked over to Kanyae's bed.

"KANYAE, LOOK! RAPH!"

"AUGH! WHERE?!" Kanyae's body spazzed, and she fell off the bed in the process. "Ow.. Dangit Ladida..."

"You're welcome." Ladida helped Kanyae up. Robin and Cyborg walked back in.

"Good, you're all awake. We need to talk."


End file.
